Report 1054
Report #1054 Skillset: Ecology Skill: Transmigrate Org: Hartstone Status: Completed Apr 2013 Furies' Decision: We will allow you to toggle rebirth on or off. Problem: After a long ago change, transmigrate was changed so that the Ecologist suffers full death essence loss, including enemy territory loss. Transmigrate currently costs full death loss, stops other methods of revival - including phoenix, which brings you back in a safe area, MUCH more quickly- destroys your familiar, and costs your full active pool of power. It echos Lichseed as a prepared revive, but is all around worse, acting more like a wonky vitae ability. This makes the 'transmigration' portion of deepbonding a downside to the trans ability, instead of the core perk. It also makes the familiar in general a deeper liability than it already is to bring into combat, as its death means a VERY heavy hit to health. All in all, deepbonding is not usually worth commiting to, even with the additional familiar 'unique bonuses' that now make up the entirety of this skill's usefulness. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Simplest - Remove the rebirth functionality from this skill. Make the stat bonuses base, instead of weighted. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Allow a transmigrate rejection command, to remove the transmigration. Also, allow the ecologist to move about before transmigrating, so that they can revive away from combat. (Copy Lichseed functionality.) 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Remove death loss on transmigrate, leave it otherwise as is. Player Comments: ---on 2/20 @ 21:06 writes: Solution 1 enhances the current focus of transmigrate, the stat bonuses. All that would need to be done is to finally balance them, and allow either gender to get any of their pool, instead of how it is now. ---on 3/21 @ 00:43 writes: I'm not against the idea of certain skills have non-weighted stat bonuses, but I would like to which stat bonuses this skill currently has. ---on 3/21 @ 15:11 writes: For Serenwilde it's Int/Flight, Con/10dmp(offensive), for males: Dex/10Dmp(cold+fire, defensive), for females: Cha/Lvl.2 Seduction bonus. For Glom it's Int/Flight, Dex/Dendroxin resistance, for males: Con/10dmp(cold/poison), for females: Cha/Lvl.2 Weakening influence. If solution 1 goes through, the deepbond defense could easily be made to fade on logout, instead of on death only (lasting through logouts). ---on 3/23 @ 11:50 writes: I actually utilise transmigrate as it is for a vitae where I can run my soul out of the immediate combat. It's especially useful for bubble combat like domoths where I don't then have to worry about travelling back up. However, doing it this way does mean I can't safely keep my familiar with me, so I am effectively locked out of that side of combat. You could remove the liability by changing it so that if you die with your familiar next to you, you can still run as a soul and rez in your soul's new room, rather than automatically going back to where your familiar is (as you do if you're in the same area atm). ---on 3/23 @ 11:51 writes: That said, I also really hate the gender disparity in Transmigrate, and would love to see it removed. I actually dislike the gender disparity more than I dislike having to spam rebirth until I get the familiar type I want. ---on 3/30 @ 17:20 writes: When I was using Eco, I tended to hide my bond in my manse so I didn't end up being a double victim. Being able to move a bit before the transmigration would go a long ways to making this skill very viable without being gamebreaking. I support the movement part of Solution 2. ---on 4/2 @ 03:27 writes: Solution 2 is fine ---on 4/5 @ 00:46 writes: I think it's more appropriate to compare Transmigration to Transmology Homunculus, since they have a lot more in common than Transmigration and Lichseed. I don't like any of the suggestions, but I'm fine with making the buffs all available to both male and female characters. The Eco familiar could probably use a buff to make it worthwhile to have it with you unarmoured, especially in larger fights. ---on 4/5 @ 05:41 writes: Well, I wouldn't complain if a way to turn off the autorez for homunculus were added. I'd rather not die twice while raiding. ---on 4/5 @ 17:14 writes: Both, Transmigrate and Homunculus, already offer a way to prevent that by leaving the familiar/homunculus behind at a safe place. That's not an option for Lichseed. ---on 4/16 @ 02:26 writes: What are you talking about? You do not reform at your bond anywhere it is, not for a long time now. ---on 4/16 @ 03:15 writes: One can already move about before the transmigration occurs, provided the bond isn't in the area at the time of death. I disagree with the proposal to change the rebirth functionality of this ability. ---on 4/16 @ 03:55 writes: No, that's false. You are sucked back to the place you die if the bond is not in the area. You may move around as a spirit... but always revive in the death room anyways. ---on 4/16 @ 04:09 writes: At least, last I checked. As it stands, this skill provides a more costly and unwieldy vitae defense (widely unused in combat, because of its crippling and painful downsides) in exchange for +1 weighted stat boost to a single limited stat and an (on average) minor "secondary" benefit (which forms the core of the actual use for this skill), as a trans skill. That wasn't always the case, but the game has changed and this skill hasn't changed to keep up. At the very least, some kind of toggle or reject should be put in, but giving it the same functionality as Lichseed would be greatly appreciated, so that it's not quite as much of a guaranteed double death as it is now. ---on 4/16 @ 04:10 writes: Those above comments apply to Veyrzhul saying "...leaving the familiar/homunculus behind at a safe place." It's not an option for Ecologists either, that's incorrect information. ---on 4/16 @ 04:18 writes: Alright, that was apparantly a bug that was fixed, you can move as a spirit, and it works.. though it hasn't always displayed that functionality when I've used it. All the solutions still stand though, it's still a problem if you have your bond in combat, and you're still liable to die twice - especially in situations where you'd suffer enemy territory death twice. Anyways, having the 'feature' that 'balances' a skill be: "It's alright if you avoid using one of the major mechanics of this skillset entirely" is poor balancing. ---on 4/18 @ 02:06 writes: 1) Let you rebirth the creature of your choice, 2) Let you get the male / female variants based on personal preference (down with gender discrimination!), and 3) Add the ability to remove the deepbond when you want. Those are the solutions I'd present and like to see implemented as a package deal. So basically, solution #2 with two additional effects. ---on 4/19 @ 16:38 writes: That sounds about right. The only thing to add is being able to move the bond around while reforming when it's in the area, giving the spirit moving capability to all situations of transmigrate. ---on 4/23 @ 05:37 writes: I agree with Xenthos/Enyalida, I'd much rather have those suggestions laid out. As far as moving the bond, wouldn't it just be easier to implement always reforming where your spirit is, rather than the bond when it's in the area. That seems like it'd be an easier way of dealing with it.